Texting Game
by FairoNeko
Summary: Thanks to a bet that had nothing to do with him, Toshiro Hitsugaya was forced by the maybe-not-so-mysterious-stalker to a game of hide and seek using Text Messages.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

I'm going to apologize in advance if this story is too short for your liking or it's too confusing. I will try to edit it as much as possible from your opinions to make it better. Cheers~!

This story is from Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV.

* * *

**07.00 a.m.**

Waking up because your cell phone started ringing since you forgot to silenced it on the night before was not fun at all.

**07.02 a.m.**

'Shit! Stop ringing already!'

**07.03 a.m.**

Finally managed to find the phone; which was under the pillow of all place. No wonder the ringing was so loud.

**You**_** receive a text message.**_

**_Unknown number:_** _Morning!_

**07.03 a.m.**

Dropped the phone and continue sleeping.

**07.05 a.m.**

Phone ringed again. Seriously, it made you started to disliking the ringtone very much.

**07.08 a.m.**

'Grr...'

Pick-up the phone again. Definitely changing the ringtone.

**07.09 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

**_Unknown number:_** _Wake up, Frozen Head!_

**07.10 a.m.**

Wake up? This was still way too early.

_**Reply:**_ _Leave me alone, stalker!_

_**Message sent.**_

**07.10 a.m.**

Continue sleeping after finally remembering to silence the phone.

**09.50 a.m.**

Finally woke up... only after one hour and forty minutes of sleep? Great. Definitely went to bed early tonight.

**10.00 a.m.**

Checked the phone after done moaning about headache.

_**You receive 44 text messages**_.

"..."

**10.04 a.m.**

Went to bathroom. It was time to prepare for the day.

**10.20 a.m.**

Came out from bathroom. Fully awake and ready to find something to do. Since today was Sunday... ah, but before that...

**10.21 a.m.**

Checked the phone again.

_**You receive 48 text messages.**_

**10.24 a.m.**

Read the messages after getting over the shock of having so much messages in inbox.

**10.29 a.m.**

Reading the last message that arrived at 10.25. The 48 messages earlier were spam.

_**Unknown number: **__So, what do you say?_

**10.30 a.m.**

"...?"

Okay... time to re-read the previous messages.

**10.40 a.m.**

Finally found the question at message number 36. Counting started from the first message that arrived at 7 a.m.

_Today is beautiful isn't it?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So, wanna hang out together?_

**10.41 a.m.**

Couldn't help but snorted.

_**Reply:**_ _Please pardon my language._

_Who the heck are you?_

_**Message sent.**_

**10.43 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

_**Unknown number: **__Do you really want to know?_

Raised eyebrows at the question.

**10.45 a.m.**

If being asked like that...

_**Reply:**_ _Seriously? No._

_**Message sent.**_

**10.45 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

_**Stalker:** Aren't you curious at all?_

Chuckled. 'Desperate, Stalker?'

**10.47 a.m.**

Couldn't help but smirked while replying to the call of desperation from Stalker.**  
**

_**Reply:**_ _You're probably someone I know that I don't give a care._

_I have make sure to let people know to NEVER give my number to just anybody without my permission._

_So, there._

_I guess._

_**Message sent.**_

**10.49 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

_**Stalker:** __Let's ignore your previous message._

_I don't want to make you regret it._

**'**Regret? Doubt it.'

**10.55 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

_**Stalker:** Okay, why didn't you reply to my message?_

Was having breakfast.

**11.05 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

_**Stalker:** I'm serious. Reply now._

Rolled eyes, 'Persistent, aren't you?'

**11.15 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

_**Persistent Stalker:** TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!_

'Ah, that is my name, is it not?' Noticed the sarcasm?

**11.18 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

_**Persistent Stalker:** Whatever._

_Just come to Karakuri at 11.30 am._

.

_Or Rangiku is going to get you._

Knew it. Matsumoto was so going to get it.**  
**

**11.20 a.m.**

_**Reply:**_ _Do you think I will go just because you say that?_

_**Message sent.**_

Beat that.

**11.23 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

_**Blackmailing Stalker:**_

_Just come to Karakuri at 11.30 am sharp._

.

_Or Rangiku and Gin are going to get you._

Of course, one packet after all._  
_

**11.24 a.m.**

Defeated alright...**_  
_**

_**Reply: **__..._

_Request for more minutes._

_**Message sent.**_

**11.25 a.m.**

_**You receive a text message.**_

_**Blackmailing Stalker with Threat:**_ _Request granted._

_Five more minutes._

'Ah, must be an avenger typing over there.'

* * *

*to be continue*

A/N: Karakuri = an Amusement Park in Karakura Town

This story may be considered as AU since there's no Shinigami-business and all the characters live in Human World. I will try to answer to any question you might have considering this type of text. Enjoy~

Sorry for the grammar errors too!


End file.
